duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Booster Packs
A Booster Pack is a sealed package of random Duel Masters cards, designed to add to a player's collection. Contents Each English booster packs contains 10 cards. *DM-01 to DM-09 also includes a collectable puzzle card. Each Japanese booster pack contains 5 cards. *Since DMR-14 Wild Dragon Gaiglen, it always contains an additional advertisement card or Due-Yen token. Due-Yen tokens can be exchanged for supplies such as card sleeves. *After DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X, this is no longer featured. Details A single regular OCG booster pack costs 170 yen to 230 yen while special booster packs such as DMX-11 Great Decisive Battle: Allstar 12 and DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien can sell to 320 yen to 640 yen each depending on shop. In sets before DM-10 Eternal Arms, OCG booster packs have their rare foil cards in the bottom of the pack, namely the 5th card. However, in order to prevent searching for rares, in DM-11 and further a rare foil card is put in the middle (3rd card) instead. In later sets that have alternate foil cards such as Heroes Cards, if there are no alternate foil cards the rare foil card continues to be put as the 3rd card. However, when there is an alternate foil card and a rare foil card in the same pack, The rare foil card is in the second card while the alternate foil card is in the 3rd card. In Revolution, since there are 6 cards (With 1 being a bonus card) in a pack, the rare card is now in the 4th card. There are also special booster packs that consist of a fixed series of cards, namely early "Power-up Packs", which are consisted of only fixed content in order to reinforce upon a theme deck, (With the only exceptions being DMC-20 Shobu's Holy Dragon Power-Up Pack and DMC-21 Zakira's Dragon Commander Power-Up Pack, which is structured like regular booster packs) As well as recent "Strategy packs" such as DMX-16 The Great Royal Strategies: Fantasista 12, which are used to introduce upon strategies to players, usually the strategies of anime characters. They are also infamous for their low rate of packaging packs containing Victory Rares. DMX-18 Triple Shifter! Dragsolution Allstars follows the same way but has only 10 variants instead of 12. It is not recommended to purchase single booster packs as the chance of obtaining a rare card is very slim. Also, the booster packs may have been searched for rares especially when purchasing online. It is always recommended to purchase a box of booster packs or buying a single card if the player wishes to obtain rares and if he has the money to do so. Gameplay Some cards, all in Black Box Pack variants, reference opening and using cards from specific booster packs during gameplay; *DMX-12: Come On Victory *DMX-22: Come On Legend, Pack E, the Super Electromagnetic Tips on making the most with booster packs *Buy as many packs as you can afford. Make sure that all of the packs are from the same set for maximum amounts of rares. 10 is a pretty good amount in case if packs are not searched open for rares but it is advised that you buy as many as possible. *Do not buy only a few packs from each set, (Like 5 packs from 3 different sets) as you are actually decreasing the chance that you will get a rare card. 15 packs from the same set are way better than 5 packs from 3 sets. *Do not buy one pack per set. This only makes the chance of finding a rare card worse. *'Do not search packs for rares'. Not only it is highly irresponsible, shopkeepers will often get angry if this happens and chances are the search will usually end up with an alternate foil instead of an actual rare card. *If you can afford it try buying a box of booster packs or simply buy the card you want from the secondary market. Trivia * Save for DMR-18, DMR-20 and DMR-22, Booster packs always feature a Kirifuda Family protagonist in the artwork. Category:TCG Category:OCG Category:Booster Packs